


There are days when only chocolate will do!

by hobbeshalftail3469



Category: Cormoran Strike Series - Robert Galbraith
Genre: Chocolate cravings, F/M, One Shot, Pre-Relationship, just daft, no real smut just inuendo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-18
Updated: 2018-04-18
Packaged: 2019-04-24 19:57:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14362512
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbeshalftail3469/pseuds/hobbeshalftail3469
Summary: Robin and Strike are working at their office.The cut price Easter chocolate has been too much of a temptation for Robin, leading to the answer to a puzzle for Strike!





	There are days when only chocolate will do!

**Author's Note:**

> OK, so this is really daft, based on cut price chocolate Easter bunnies on sale in my local newsagents.  
> It links to female food cravings at that certain time of the month - but not gore is mentioned (we shall not be going there!)

Robin thrust open the outer office door, muttering and savagely slamming her large leather bag down onto the floor beside her desk. She removed her jacket and threw it onto the sofa having caught her nail in the zip and snagging it slightly.  
Although he wasn't there to see her, he could easily gather that all was not right with his partner. Usually she breezed into the office like a ray of warm sunshine; regardless of the weather or general day ahead.  
He advanced across his office and paused at the doorway between the two spaces. Robin was now seated at her desk chair, rummaging around in a thin blue carrier bag. It wasn't the type of bag to contain take away food; which would have made sense given that it was mid afternoon - and maybe she was out of sorts due to hunger?  
Instead he soundlessly watched as she removed a large-ish, foil covered chocolate Easter bunny ; disposed of the small, red ribbon and bell, uttering, "And you can bugger off you jangly little thing."  
Strike smiled and snorted slightly, as he frequently did when she used that expression that he loved to hear in her Yorkshire lilt.  
She held her flat palm up towards him without making eye contact.  
"Shut up, and don't dare judge me," she snapped, whilst picking up her hand stapler and cracking the chocolate rabbit sharply with it in order to shatter it into pieces. She sighed heavily, tore away enough of the gold foil to reach the treasure inside and stuffed a large, thick piece of chocolate into her mouth.  
Strike judged that it was safe to approach and he went to the kettle, flicking the switch and turning towards her with an expression of mild amusement and concern.  
"Should I ask?" he winced.  
Robin, mouth overfilled with a second enormous hunk of chocolate, drooled and slurped a little but shook her head and raised her hands in a picture of frustration.  
Strike stifled a chuckle as he poured boiling water into the mugs, he had planned on making tea, but having put the tea bag into his own mug had opted for a sachet of instant hot chocolate in Robin's. He didn't say anything further - he knew from experience that Robin would crack if he remained silent.  
And she did.  
"Sodding credit card got eaten in the bank machine, that idiot that I've been tailing gave me the slip in Covent Garden, the Thai place I like is closed for staff holidays," she was aware that she was shouting slightly, and snapping out these frustrations but continued as with each one she felt her shoulders relax a little, "got my heel stuck down a paving slab and cockled right over on my ankle.......and they're selling these off for half price (indicating the Easter chocolate),and I've snagged my nail now........" calmer, and slight sniff, "and I've got awful period pain!" (back to shouting!)  
Robin looked at Cormoran who by this time had made the drinks and was carrying them across to her desk. His face had been frozen in a tiny, brow raised smirk until her final comment, which had made him make an exaggerated look of mock horror!  
He deposited her mug, containing the hot chocolate on her desk, smiling at the look of surprise and genuine happiness that appeared briefly on her face. She reached for a third piece of bunny and dipped it into the lava like liquid, sucking on the semi molten chocolate sensation in her mouth and groaning in partially pretend pleasure.  
Strike laughed and made his way to the sofa, "give 'us a bit of ear" he requested, indicating what remained of the chocolate bunnicide on her desk.  
"Good choice.....thickest chocolate," Robin pointed out as she handed him a large piece.  
Strike placed the entire piece into his mouth and lay with his head back on the sofa, listening as Robin's breath became calm and normal. When he glanced back up her eyes were looking more shiny.  
"Sorry," she muttered sheepishly, flashing Cormoran a sweet and warm smile.  
He laughed and shook his head, "Don't worry - Christ, you put up with me moaning about this all the time," he indicated his partial leg. "You have however solved a burning question that has been troubling me since you arrived," and he pulled a small, ex-SIB notepad from his trouser pocket. Opening it he scanned one of the pages and placed a self-satisfied tick about halfway down. Silently he went to fold it back, but noticed Robin's curious gaze.  
"My list of unanswered questions.....I've solved one," he grinned, looking very pleased with himself. Robin's brows arched, encouraging him to expand.  
"Those dots on the calendar.......it's when you get your period!" he hauled himself up from the couch, pad still in hand.  
Robin raised her brows again, this time in acceptance of defeat, but impishly asked, "Any more in there about me?"  
Strike paused and opened the pad again, flipping page after page of the spiral bound paper over......"Just a few.....but you know me; I'm very thorough!"

Robin's mood had lifted - chocolate and Cormoran.....should be available on prescription she thought as she turned to switch on her computer. The screen however was frozen in a number of fuzzy, colourful lines.  
"Oh....you piece of sh........." she screamed at it, thumping it for good measure.  
Strike turned on his heel, reached for the door handle and nodded, "I'll go get more chocolate!"


End file.
